Sucker rod pumps occasionally encounter solid particles or “trash” during operation. Oftentimes these solids pass harmlessly through the pump. Other times the debris will cause the pump traveling and/or standing valves to not properly seat (stick open, for example). If the traveling or standing valve do not properly seat, the pump will malfunction, adversely affecting the production rate of fluid.
It would therefore be desirable to have a pumping system that addresses some of the aforementioned problems, and further includes embodiments of construction which is both durable and long lasting. It would also be desirable if this pumping system required little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. Additionally, it would be desirable if the aforementioned pumping system were of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art discussed above are substantially overcome by the present invention.